Stand In The Rain
by kittykat-777
Summary: Tess goes for a jog and it starts raining. I stink at summaries, so I'm hoping that it's better then I make it sound.


**Hello! This is a songfic from one of the most awesome songs ever created: Stand in the Rain by Superchick (listen to it, it is amazing!). I don't own the song or Camp Rock. I hope you enjoy! **

**She never slows downShe doesn't know why butshe knows that whenShe's all alone feelsLike it's all coming down**

Tess Tyler ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She had the entire house-or shall I say mansion-to herself because it was a Saturday, the day that all the cleaning people and chefs had off because it was supposed to be her day with her mom. But no. This week and the week before that and the week before that her mom had been too busy to go see her daughter. She had been at a signing, a photo shoot, a very important meeting with her record label. But had she even seen her daughter in almost a month? No. In fact, the only time Tess had even heard from her mother was when she had called to cancel. So this week she had decided to take a long, long run. She knew it wasn't the best of ideas, it looked like it was going to start to rain sometime soon, and Tess hated the rain.

**She won't turn aroundThe shadows are longAnd she fears if she criesThat first tearThe tears will not stopRaining down**

Tess knew one thing for sure, she probably wasn't going to be heading back any time soon. I mean, who would miss her? Well, a least not until tomorrow at around noon when some of the maids would dare to go into her room and try to wake her up, just to find that she wasn't there. But even then they might think that she had gone somewhere without anyone noticing, which she had done sometimes. Even as Tess fanaticized about running away, she knew that she would never do it. She probably couldn't even if she actually did. Her face had been in magazines and when her mom told the police, people would see her and probably want any money her mom would tell people they would get if they found her. Because even if her mom didn't care she would have to put on some sort of show for the public. Tess felt tears stinging her eyes, but fought against them because she knew if she started to cry, she wouldn't stop.

**So stand in the rainStand your groundStand up when it's all crashing downYou stand through the painYou won't drownAnd one day what's lost can be foundYou stand in the rain**

Suddenly Tess felt rain drops falling on her head. "Well that's just great," Tess muttered in frustration. She spotted a park a little ways away and decided to wait out the storm in one of the tunnels. She climbed into one and put her knees up to her chin and looked out at the rain. Her legs were still buzzing from her run and she fought to keep still. Suddenly she heard a noise outside and was on full alert. Scanning the area, she saw a male standing outside. Then she spotted four other males and ten she recognized them. They all went to the same school and they were probably some of the most popular boys in the school and the only time Tess had talked to them recently, they had said she was stuck-up. Which was a pity, because she had had a crush on one of them, Tom, ever since the second grade when he had shred his lunch with her on her first day there when she forgot to bring a lunch. She listened to what they were talking about now.

"Dude, we should go, it's starting to rain," said one of them, was it Able? "Yeah, I gotta motor anyway. My mom wants me to be home for dinner," said Jack. "You guys go ahead without me, I wanna stay for a while. I'll catch you later," Tom replied. After everyone said bye he began walking… in the direction of Tess!

**She won't make a soundAlone in this fight with herselfAnd the fears whisperingIf she stands, she'll fall down**

Tess looked around franticly. She did not want him to see her like this, all sweaty and icky-looking. She considered staying still and hoping he didn't see her, but it seemed unlikely. Still…a war waged in her brain until she decided that she would try to get out, but her legs had fallen asleep and she couldn't stand, or she might teeter over and fall, then he would definitely see her. "Nice job, Tess. Real smooth," She muttered to herself, yet again. Suddenly Tom was right next to the tunnel.

**She wants to be found butThe only way out is througheverything she's running fromShe wants to give up and lie down**

And suddenly Tess wanted him to see her, she wanted him to just look down and find her pathetic form hunched in the tunnel. She wanted to just get in over with. And then he did look down and his eyes widened in disbelief "Tess?" he asked incredulously, as if he didn't believe his eyes. "That's my name," she replied dryly. He frowned and squatted down just outside the tunnel. The rain was coming down harder now and Tess could hear the heavy rain splash onto the little tunnel. Raising one eyebrow she asked Tom, who seemed to be at a loss for words "Do you want to come in. It looks like it's raining pretty hard." "Umm yeah, I-I guess." he stumbled over his words as he bent over and climbed into the tunnel. "So what brings you here?" he asked. "I was taking jog and it started to rain, so I went into here," Tess said truthfully. "Oh," he paused for a minute to digest this piece of information. "All of the newspapers said that Saturday is your mother/daughter time. What happed, you get tired of hanging with your mom or something?" Tess glared at him "No, she had a meeting and couldn't come today," she replied stiffly. "Oh," Tom said again, and noticing the bitter tone in her voice added "Sorry." Tess looked up and ran her fingers through her hair self consciously "It's not your fault," she said.

**So stand in the rainStand your groundStand up when it's all crashing downYou stand through the painYou won't drownAnd one day what's lost can be foundYou stand in the rain**

"So, were you bored at the mansion of yours, or were you just tired of people waiting on you?" the words flew out of Tom's mouth before he knew what he was saying. Suddenly, Tess jumped out of the tunnel clumsily and leaned on the edge of the tunnel for support and tried to get the blood flowing back into her legs and she began to shout "You think my life is so damn easy, don't you?! Well here's a newsflash for you: it's not. Do you think having a mother you see on a monthly basis, if your lucky, is easy!?" "I didn't mean-" Tom started, but was cut off. "Do you think that having a father you've never seen is fun!? Do you think that having friends who don't give a damn about you, but still hang out with you because your T.J. Tyler's freakin' daughter is cool!?" Bt this time tears were streaming down her face. She had been right, she had no idea how to stop them now that they had started. Tom got out of the tunnel and hugged her tightly while she sobbed. Both of them just stood out there, getting soaked in the rain together. The rain began to let up and Tess finally stopped crying. She looked up and Tom kissed her. It was short but sweet and was over way too soon.

**So stand in the rainStand your groundStand up when it's all crashing downYou stand through the painYou won't drownAnd one day what's lost can be foundYou stand in the rain**

And after the rain stopped and the sky cleared when Tess and Tom were sitting on top of the tunnel looking at the rainbow that had formed Tess thought _Well, maybe the rain isn't so bad after all._

**What did you think? Was it good? Was it horrible? There's only one way to tell me…please review! It's much appreciated. Don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism, but nothing too harsh. Thanks! ****J**


End file.
